For the development of technology and progress of communication, people could never be stratified with the wired network again. Besides, the users of wireless network keep increasing with the popularization of mobile devices, such as the mobile phone, the notebook and the PDA.
WiFi, provided by Wireless Ethernet Compatibility Alliance (WECA), also the alternative name of IEEE 802.11, is a short range communication technique, which could support the network receiving frequency signals within several hundreds feet. Such type of technique might be realized easily in high speed network. With the prompt progress in communication technology as well as the coming of standards IEEE 802.11a,b,g and n, a great amount of wireless radio frequency techniques have been proposed and utilized. However, the standardization is accelerated since the users of the wireless network are quickly raised. In view of the application, all of the ordinary hand-held communication devices are required to be compatible with the 802.11 devices.
The wireless RF and antenna modules are usually included in the hand-held communication devices that are capable of providing 802.11 communication functions, such as PDA, mobile phone, portable media player, game console and other communication devices supporting WiFi protocol. In general, the antenna module includes a conductive patch radiator for promoting radio efficiency. The conductive patch radiator is conventionally: (1) attached or printed inside or outside the dielectric housing; (2) built in the dielectric housing; or (3) sandwiched or stacked up to be the inner layer of the two outer layers of the dielectric housing.
The feed line or short conductor connecting the radiator and the radio module on the PCB is absent in above antenna module. In addition, the radio module is usually constituted with the discrete or integrated circuits.
There are following disadvantages in traditional antenna:                (1) Common antenna is directly fixed or connected on the PCB. Therefore, the performance of the antenna will be influenced or interference by other components on the PCB, such as the battery, the keyboard, the LCD panel, the connector, the speaker, the lens, the microphone, the push bottom switch, the wire harness and the LED.        (2) The antenna is usually directly disposed on the housing, and connected to the PCB by the cable or adapter. Consequently, there would be shortcomings, such as cable loss of transmission, non-reliability of cable connection, and difficult assembling and trouble-shooting.        (3) Since the antenna is disposed outside the housing, the cable or adapter through the housing is utilized to connect the antenna to the PCB. Accordingly, the signals would lose or the surface of housing would be rugged and rough.        (4) Since the antenna is disposed in a standalone and outside the housing, the cable or adapter through the housing is utilized to connect the antenna to the PCB. Accordingly, the signals would lose and better mounting knowledge is required.        
In conclusion, an improved hand-held communication device should be provided to rid of these disadvantages.